Lost and Found
by bubblybrittxo
Summary: Okay I'm not the best at summaries, this is my first fic! About a girl that wakes up in the middle of a forest with no memory and tries to find her way out when she makes a new friend- any guesses as to who it is? -AH Reviews are much appreciated!


**Heyy =) Thanks for clicking me! This is a oneshot that I wrote for my Language Arts class a few days ago and I thought it was okay (my opinion) so i decided to make it my first story!!! =) Its my first so there may be a few mistakes here and there but still plz read!!! =)**

**Disclaimer: You know as much as I hate to admit it, I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!!! =( I know, sad right?? But nope.. Idea is mine, characters are Stephanie's!!! **

**

* * *

**

**LOST AND FOUND**

Darkness. That is all that surrounded me… dark. Everything was blurry and out of focus, like when you first open your eyes after a long nap or when the optometrist dilates your eyes. Shapes were slightly distorted, looming above me. Slowly but gradually, the objects around me came into focus. Trees. Green and brown everywhere.

I vaguely recognized my surroundings as a forest. There were bushes and wildflowers varying of all colors on all sides of me. The sounds of wildlife, startling me at first, but are now slightly calming, if not somewhat peaceful. Even the beady little eyes of an elk seemed to be peeking through the tall grass, studying me as if _I_ was the animal at the zoo.

The only dilemma was…How did I get here? I couldn't remember anything. Not even something as trivial as my name. If it wasn't for the bizarre and slightly terrifying (well, actually, it was _very_ terrifying) situation I was currently in, I would consider the scenery quite beautiful, but the fact that I couldn't remember what I was doing here ruined the feeling. I searched through my mind, trying to see if something could jog some part of my memory. At first there was nothing. Deeper and deeper I dug, until I got the hazy sense of a name. Beth…Betty…Brenda…Belle….wait a minute, Bella?! Was that it? Yes, it was. As I thought of my name, an onslaught of images were thrown at me from the corners of my brain. But still, no thought or picture as to how I ended up in the very depths of the forest. I vaguely remember arriving in Gainesville **(AN: spelled right?)**, but I cannot for the life of me figure out how I got here.

While this was going through my head, a sudden sense of dread slowly washed over me. It was strong. The feeling was similar to those a mother gets right before she lifts a car to save her child. The kind you hear stories about on the evening news. That's what I felt, and it was scary. So I did was every other normal human being would do. I ran. I stumbled my way through the woods as fast as I was physically capable, unknowingly carrying myself deeper into the trees, until I finally broke down. I collapsed to the ground and sobbed. I cried for everything. Me being lost in the middle of a creepy, dark forest, not knowing how I got there in the first place. Me not having anyone to help me out. To add to it all, a gust of freezing cold air blew through the trees. I shivered, right down to the bone. I was scared beyond belief. Never having taken survival courses or having been on camping trips, I had absolutely no idea what to do. I was doomed.

Every little thing I had ever done, I thought of then. I knew for a fact (from my newly acquired memories) that there wasn't much for me to get out for. My family had dies years ago. Parents lost in a drunk-driving accident, and brother attacked during war. All of my friends were gone, or just not sincere enough to be considered a friend. My life wasn't really the best. I moved from one foster home to another, hoping that maybe the one I was to be placed in next would be better than the last. Or at least bearable. But they never were. What was the point of even trying to save myself?

When I was younger, my mom told me one of her favorite mottos. She always said that in the middle of difficulty, lay opportunity. She told me to take the chance anytime it came my way. From that, I drew a little bit of strength. I knew that if she had been here with me, she would have wanted me to pull myself together and find my out of this terrible situation and make my life better. I heaved myself up off the ground and tried creating a plan.

_ Thump. Thump. _My feet were clunking against the dirt covered floor as I paced back and forth. Even though I didn't have a watch or phone on me, I knew that at least an hour had passed. I couldn't think of anything! Eventually, I gave up the whole plan-thing and decided to wander (hopefully more sensibly than the first time). Trees passed me as I walked through them. They were _everywhere. _When you enter a forest, you don't expect the trees to be so thick that you can't see or make out anything around you. It was kind of like a horror movie. As I walked on, I noticed that the trees were thinning. I stopped for a second and looked around. _I was right! _ The trees were getting further apart… which surely means that I'm getting closer to the road! Newfound hope rose within me and I sprinted forward determinedly. Nearing the edge quickly now, I head the _zoom _of the stray cars as they passed. I rushed forward, excited that I was so close, and burst through the trees, only to find myself on an old deserted road. The little ounce of hope I had in me shriveled into an almost nonexistent drop. I deflated and my shoulders dropped, but then sighed and dragged myself along the road. I could see a faint, barely there, light ahead of me, and I set off towards it in vain hope of finding home.

The walk seemed endless. It was almost as if the light wasn't getting any closer, or I was just walking in place, kind of like those dreams where you're desperately trying to get somewhere, but you can't reach it. I plopped down on the side of the road and pondered whether or not this was all worth it. My mind was saying _no! _but my heart was telling me that if I got this far, then I might as well keep going. I went with my heart and continued on.

After what felt like hours of walking, I finally reached civilization. It seemed that I was on the outskirts of a small town. The shops were all closed for the night but there were still a few stragglers meandering around the streets. I spotted an old warehouse building and made my way over to it so I could lean against the wall. My eyes slowly started to slide shut of their own accord. I decided to rest for a few minutes, until I felt a soft tap on my shoulder. My eyebrows furrowed and I wondered why anyone would want to talk to me. I opened my eyes to meet a pair of strikingly green ones.

"Hello there. Do you need any help? You look lost and very tired." At first I thought he was just messing around with me, but then I saw the fierce concern in his eyes, and realized that he actually _cared._

He seemed to sense my hesitation and said with a small smile, "I promise I won't bite. You can trust me."

Then, for the first time in a long while, I actually smiled back.

"I am. And yes I would like that very much, thank you. I'm Bella." I answered in a weak voice.

"Edward," he said with another smile, this one a little brighter then the first.

Without warning, I recalled an old quote that I had read somewhere. _"It's always darkest before dawn, and things always seem worse before they get better. Remember there's always an angel to save you from your hell, you just have to find them."_

I think I found my angel.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I just want to acknowledge that the quote at the end there is NOT mine! I read it somehwere (whether it was a book or a fanfic story, i don't remember) but either way I did not make it on my own! =)**

**PLEASE DO ME A HUGE FAVOR AND REVIEWWW! I'd love to know what u thought of my first story! Dont go too easy on me either...I like constructive critism =D **

**I will most likely not be continuing this story, I haven't decided yet...it all depends on you! please review and lemme know how you like it.**

**xoxo- Britt 3**


End file.
